


Animal Form

by Batfink



Series: Good Omens Flashfic [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animal Transformation, Aziraphale has a secret, Crowley thinks he's Clever, Escape, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Rated for Crowley's potty mouth, Short One Shot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: When Snake Crowley tries to stop Aziraphale from going to open the shop, Aziraphale has a surprise change for him.Super short, written just for the look on Crowley's face.





	Animal Form

“You're not leaving!” Crowley insisted.

“I need to open the shop.” Aziraphale frowned.

“What for?” Crowley demanded.

“It's what I do.” Aziraphale replied.

Crowley narrowed his golden eyes. He was currently in his snake form, coiled around Aziraphale where he sat in his flat above the shop. He flexed his coils, tightening his grip on his Angel.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “You know...” He began casually, trying to hide a smirk. “It occurs to me, I've never shown you my animal form.”

Crowley paused the tightening of his coils. “Whatever it issss, you won't be able to essscape.” He flexed again tightening his grip further as Aziraphale started to glow, his form shifting, shrinking. Crowley tightened further. The glow subsided and Crowley stopped, stunned.

There was silence for a moment as the two creatures looked at each other until finally, Crowley exploded.

“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!” He howled.

“I don't know why you're getting so upset?” Aziraphale tilted his small head.

“You're a...!” Crowley hissed. “Thisss issss...” He sputtered a bit, shaking his snake head. “Ssshe really went all out to ssscrew with ussss didn't Sssshe.” He huffed at last.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Maybe she just wanted to make sure we were evenly matched.”

He wiggled his now tiny and furry body, easily slipping the coils and jumping from the sofa. He wove his way to the door.

“YOU'RE A FUCKING MONGOOSE!” Crowley yelled after him.

Laughing Aziraphale trotted from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mongoose is one of the few animals in the world that is immune to snake venom, so in other words, Mongoose Aziraphale is immune to Snake Crowley :D


End file.
